Kissing You
by Princess Pumkins ELF
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu jika bertemu dengan seseorang menyebalkan dan sok akrab? Apalagi jika orang itu bertanya hal frontal tentang-mu. Dengan wajah sok polos-nya? Oh, hell! /"Kau memiliki bibir yang indah. Pasti kau sering berciuman, ya?"/"Jangan terlalu lama melamunkan aku, Minniemin sayang.. See ya!"/KyuMin/Yaoi/BoysLove/Oneshoot


Kissing You

**Author**:  
Hanifa Pingkan a.k.a Sung Rae Yoo

**Title:**

Kissing You

**Lenght:  
**Oneshoot

**Desclaimer****:  
**Sungmin adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Milik Tuhan, milik _eomma Appa_-nya, dan juga _Author _Pingkan sendiri ! *pada siap obor dah-_-*abaikan

**Warning:  
**_NO PLAGIATISME! Mian, typo(s) bertebaran. Bahasanya sedikit dipaksakan. Boy X Boy, Yaoi,  
DLDR! DON'T BASH! No FLAME! Just RnR, okay? ^^_

**Summary:  
**Bagaimana perasaanmu jika bertemu dengan seseorang menyebalkan dan sok akrab? Apalagi jika orang itu bertanya hal frontal tentang-mu. Dengan wajah sok polos-nya? Oh, hell!

**Genre:**

Romance, Fluffy

**Pairing/Cast:  
**-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Other

.

_-_-Kissing You-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

Keadaan di _Moonlight cafe_ saat ini tidaklah terlalu ramai. Bukannya karena cafe ini tidak menarik, atau rasa makanan yang dijualnya kurang memuaskan. Hanya saja ini memang bukanlah waktunya untuk jam makan.

Dipojok ruangan, tampak dua meja berbeda yang telah ditempati oleh pelanggan. Di meja yang satu, ditempati oleh pria berambut hitam bermata _foxy_ yang tengah fokus dengan pesanan-nya. Ia tampak begitu imut sekaligus manis dengan pipi _chubby_ menggemaskan-nya itu.

Dan meja yang satu lagi ditempati oleh dua orang pria. Mereka tampan, tinggi, dan tentu saja mempesona. Pria yang lebih tinggi sangat tampak sibuk dengan makanan-makanan di meja mereka. Sedangkan yang lebih pendek, hanya mengaduk-aduk kopi-nya dengan pandangan yang fokus kesatu titik.

Kearah pria manis yang tengah memakan _ice_ _cream_ di meja seberang mereka...

.

.

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu pria manis itu pelan. Refleks, yang ditepuk menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal tepukan itu. Bisa ia lihat pria berambut cokelat bertubuh jangkung yang memasang wajah sok akrab padanya.

Alis pemuda manis itu mengerut. Pertanda bingung sekaligus kesal. Huh? Siapa pemuda yang seenak jidatnya menepuk-nepuk bahu orang lain itu? Tidak sopan sekali! Pria manis ini memang menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai tatakrama dan kesopanan.

"Kau memiliki bibir yang indah. Pasti kau sering berciuman, ya?" Ucap pria yang menepuk itu frontal dengan senyum sok polos. Cih, tak pantas sekali!

_What_!? Sekarang pertanyaan macam apa itu? Si pemuda manis kini bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap sengit pada pemuda yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Tidak seharusnya kau bertanya seperti itu pada orang yang baru kau temui pertama kali, tuan sok tau." Ucap si manis dengan satu kalimat panjang. Ia masih bisa menahan emosinya saat ini.

"_Eoh_? Bukankah aku benar? Bibir indah seperti itu pasti sering berciuman." Ucap Kyuhyun santai, masih mempertahankan tampang —sok— polosnya.

Sedangkan sosok manis itu semakin menggeram. Mukannya memerah menahan luapan emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Sepertinya ia tersinggung dengan ucapan pria tampan dihadapnnya itu. Tetapi ia harus tetap bersabar. Jangan sampai ia mempermalukan diri sendiri hanya karena sosok kelewat menyebalkan ini.

"Tutup mulut besarmu itu. Bibirku ini suci. Masih _virgin_. Belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun."

Ucapnya tegas penuh penekanan.

"Benarkah?" Sosok yang tidak dikenalnya itupun tersenyum —menyeringai. Membuat pemuda itu tampak semakin tampan. Tetapi tetap saja semakin menyebalkan menurut si manis.

'CHUP'

Dan dengan secepat kilat sang pemuda tampan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir yang sedari tadi ia puji. Hanya sepersekian detik. Lalu dirinya melepaskan ciuman manis itu. Sedangkan yang dicium hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut.

Apa? Apakah pemuda menyebalkan itu baru saja menciumnya? Mencuri _first kiss_ yang selama ini ia jaga dengan baik. Ternodai begitu saja oleh bibir tebal pemuda menyebalkan itu?

"Lee Sungmin." Kini pemuda itu memanggil namanya.

Tunggu!

Dari mana si menyebalkan itu mengetahuinya?

Seketika pemuda manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu tersadar. Ia merogoh kantung _jeans_ yang ia pakai saat melihat pria menyebalkan itu memegang dompet yang tak asing baginya.

Benar! Dompetnya hilang. Berarti yang pemuda menyebalkan itu pegang adalah miliknya! Tetapi kapan pemuda itu mengambilnya? Bagaimana bisa?

Haissh! Makanya jangan terlalu banya melamun, Lee Sungmin!

"Jadi namamu Lee Sungmin. Seperti dugaanku. Ternyata benar, bibirmu memang terasa manis. Aku sudah bisa memperkirakannya saat pertama kali melihat tadi. Apalagi saat mencobanya langsung." Pria jangkung itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari dompet, menatap reaksi Sungmin.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya lucu. _Speechless_. Dan pria itu terkekeh geli melihat-nya. Tangan-nya terulur mengelus surai halus Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Terima kasih telah menjaga _first kiss_-mu untuk-ku. Kau tak akan menyesal telah memberikannya kepada pria tampan sepertiku." Pria menyebalkan bernama Kyuhyun itu menatap mata indah Sungmin dengan lembut. Tak lupa senyum hangat ia berikan pada pemuda manis itu. Menjaga kata-nya? Bukankah pria itu yang justru merebut-nya? Dasar perebut nakal! Sudah merebut _first kiss_ orang, lalu merebut dompetnya juga.

Sungmin tertegun karenanya. Pandangan dan senyum itu... Itu berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.. Senyum itu begitu menenangkan bagi siapa yang melihatnya. Bahkan membuat pemuda menyebalkan itu terlihat semakin tampan.

Ahh, akhirnya kau mengaku bahwa ia memang tampan, Lee Sungmin!

'CHUU~'

Bibir itu kembali menempel. Kali ini disertai lumatan-lumatan kecil. Ahh, harus Sungmin akui. Ciuman ini terasa romantis. Berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Bahkan ia tak bisa mencari alasan kenapa tidak menolak bibir tebal itu.

Hey!? Kemana rasa kesalnya tadi?

Ciuman singkat itu terlepas. Singkat? Ya, karena ini hanya sedikit lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Tetapi tentu saja meninggalkan kesan yang berbeda.

Sungmin kembali mematung. Kali ini dengan dua rona merah dipipinya. Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan wajah sumringah-nya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi _chubby_ menggemaskan itu.

"Akan ku tagih lagi dipertemuan kita selanjutnya, _Minniemin_. Dompet ini akan kubawa agar kita bertemu lagi. Kau tak 'kan bisa lari dariku, manis." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang mematung. Seringai-nya kembali mengembang lebar. Tak lupa ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit untuk menggoda _namja_ manis itu.

"Jangan terlalu lama melamunkan aku, _Minniemin_ sayang.. _See ya_~" Ucap pemuda itu narsis, lalu keluar setelah sebelumnya membayar _bill_ di meja kasir.

.

.

_-_-Kissing You-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

"_**Kau tertarik dengan-nya, Cho?" Tanya pria yang lebih tinggi, masih fokus dengan makanan-nya. Merasa dirinya ditanya, pria bermarga Cho itu mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap sang sahabat sekilas, lalu kembali menatap sang pemuda manis.**_

"_**Tahu apa, kau?" Tanya pemuda Cho itu sedikit bingung. Mengapa pria didepannya itu bisa tahu? Bukannya sedari tadi dia sibuk dengan makanan-makanan itu?**_

"_**Benar, kau pasti tertarik dengannya. Berani bertaruh?" Si jangkung menyeringai menantang. Sahabatnya itu kembali menatapnya.**_

"_**Apa?"**_

_**Mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya membuat seringai pemuda itu semakin lebar. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik.**_

"_**Jika kau bisa mencium bibir pemuda itu, aku akan memberikan satu kaset game limited edition milikku untukmu. Jika tidak, berikan kaset game terbaru yang kau beli kemarin padaku." Tawar pria itu santai. Sementara sang sahabat hanya bisa membelalakan matanya shock mendengar taruhan itu.**_

"_**Kau gila." Ucap pemuda bermarga Cho itu sarkastik. Ia menggeleng tak percaya.**_

"_**Kau takut bertaruh denganku, Cho Kyuhyun?" Jawab si pemuda jangkung tersenyum meremehkan.**_

_**Pemuda bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun terdiam. Memikirkan taruhan yang diajukan sahabat jangkungnya itu. Tidak mungkin untuk menolak. Bisa-bisa dirinya di cap remeh oleh orang itu. Tetapi jika menerima, tandanya ia harus men —Ah! Yang benar saja! Setelah kembali berpikir akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih—**_

"_**Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu."**_

—_**menerima taruhan itu. **_

.

.

_-_-Kissing You-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

Ditengah langkahnya menuju rumah, Kyuhyun tak henti tersenyum dan menyeringai. Bahkan sesekali terkekeh geli atas kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus memberikan kaset terbaru milik-ku pada Changmin _hyung_. Walaupun aku memenangkan taruhan tadi, tetap saja harus berterima kasih atas ide gila-nya itu. Kekeke~".

.

.

.

**END**

Huaa! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mencoba, akhirnya aku bisa membuat _Oneshoot_ juga :'D #Lebay Aku pernah coba-coba sembelumnya, tapi hasilnya selalu kepanjangan :/

Bagaimana _Oneshoot_ pertama-ku ini? Gaje? Aneh? Pasaran? Ya, aku sadar kok, hehe. Terus alurnya gimana? Kecepetan atau apa? Beri aku saran dan kritik yang membangun, yaa. Tapi bukan _flame_, lho.. Biar aku bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi dalam bidang menulis ini. Aku masih sangat pemula

_Last_, minta _review_ yaa :3


End file.
